Jack's Prison
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Story 3. Edited. On a special day, two lovers were seperated. Now one hs to go to hell and back to reunite... and start toruble.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Jack's Prison**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Elizabeth and Jack are separated, and while Jack travels to find her again; Elizabeth travels through hell to hell.**

**Notes: Story number 3. Editing process for other stories still going on, no worries!**

**PART ONE**

The waves smacked themselves against the sides of the Black Pearl, as if beating the poor ship, making Jack Sparrow wince at the harshness of it all. They were docked at a port; it should not be so brutal. Jack gently ran his hand over the railing of his beauty, smiling at the fact that despite all his adventures and lives, he always managed to get his precious ship back.

Clouds started to come ahead, but luckily Jack knew he had about an hour to go and meet Elizabeth for their . . . what did she call it? Oh, yeah. Anniversary. It had been about six months since they had been together, and she wanted to go somewhere beautiful and enjoy it. Jack agreed, but on one condition: if they went to St. James' Port, which was a lovely place with the loveliest rose bushes. In all honesty, Jack had a soft spot for the beautiful flowers, and he really wanted to see his Elizabeth surrounded by them.

Jack smiled as he thought of his love. This was the longest relationship he had ever had with someone before . . . actually, before Elizabeth, his longest relationship only lasted about three days. He was kind of excited by the whole idea of an 'anniversary', and couldn't wait to get off this damn boat, that she forced him to stay on until she was ready for him, to celebrate it.

A light rain had started to fall, and a furrow appeared on his forehead, and he leaned over the railing of the ship, wishing the rain would stop.

He heard light footsteps, and thinking it was Ana Maria, for she did not go with Elizabeth into town, turned around to greet her.

Instead, his face met with a butt of a rifle, and he fell down to the deck at the force of the blow, his world going black.

(1)(2)(3)

It was a morbid day. Elizabeth was kneeling in front of a bed of red roses, watching rain drops fall off the petals. It rained on her head; ruined her outfit, but she did not care. He was late- unspeakably late, and she was starting to feel upset.

It was supposed to be a wonderful day. Jack was going to meet her, here, at the infamous rose gardens in Port James. They were going to spend the afternoon, and possibly night, in this little quiet port.  
Elizabeth fingered the ring Jack gave her, his promise that he would never leave her. His promise that he would never look at another woman. She smiled slightly at that memory, and felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.

"Jack?" She asked hopefully, and looked up behind her.

It was Will.

"Something's wrong."

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth ran, as fast as she could, toward the docks where the Black Pearl stood. She looked up to see Navy men walking around the precious ship, kicking off Jack's crew. She gasped and looked around for Jack, and found him, being held back by a couple of guards, shackled.

She ran up to him and grabbed his shackled hands. He looked like a bloody mess- his cheek was red and puffy, his left eye bruised, his lips cut and bleeding. His long, elegant nose appeared to be broken, dry blood caked into his moustache. A faint red line was around his neck, it looked like someone tried to strangle him. He had certainly put up a fight.

"Jack, what is it? What's happening?"

Jack shook his head, angry at the fact that his ship had vermin on it. "I don't know. They came and overtook us." He looked down at her, and noticed that she had makeup running down her face from the rain and her tears. She had dolled up just for him. "I'm sorry about our 'anniversary'." He apologized, sincerely.

Elizabeth looked up into the battered face of her lover and smiled, stroking his good cheek. "Not exactly how we planned to spend it, huh?" She tried to joke, but it fell flat as they heard heavy footsteps walk toward them. Elizabeth saw that Jack's face had an odd mixture of hurt and betrayal on his face, and turned around to see a rather handsome, yet wicked navy man standing behind them.

"Jack Sparrow-"

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Will Turner cut in, struggling against the irons clapped behind his back. The back of his head was met with the butt of a pistol, and he went limp against the guards. Jack felt a surge of pride run through him.

"As I was saying, Captain Jack Sparrow." The man walked up to them, and stopped about five feet away from them. "For the numerous amount of charges held against you from The Crown, The Church, The Government of Port Royal and the East India Trading Company- " he read from a long piece of parchment. "- and the citizens of Bosnia?" He looked up at Jack, a questioning look on his face. Jack just shrugged. "You are hereby arrested. Your punishment-" a rather smug look flitted across his face. "-is to be hanged by the neck until dead."

Elizabeth gasped and clung onto Jack, tears falling freely from her eyes. She knew that Jack was a wanted man in many places, being that not only was he a pirate but a mischievous man as well; however, she never thought that she would have to hear those words. Not so soon, anyway.

"I am safe to assume that you are Miss Elizabeth Swann?"

Elizabeth turned her head toward the damned man, still holding onto Jack. "What of it?" she asked sharply.

"You're wanted on board the H.M.S Dauntless." He replied. "If you are Elizabeth Swann."

Elizabeth took a couple of dangerous steps toward the man. "Who are you?"

The navy man laughed. "Oh, so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! How rude of me. My name is-"

"- Edward Smitshon." Jack spat the name out as if it was a curse. "Also known as traitorous, lying backstabbing fiend who would throw his best friend overboard when a crisis ensued."

"Now, is that a nice thing to say about an old friend?" He moved closer to the couple. "I see you moved on from that little incident. Also moving on from whores! What's the matter, Jack? Having a little relapse?" Smitshon smiled cruelly. "Or did you buy this young woman to please you?"

Jack broke free from the grips of the guards and tackled Smitshon to the ground. Elizabeth gasped when a guard roughly grabbed her arm to keep her away. Jack had difficulty, but managed to punch Smitshon in the chest. The guards immediately picked Jack up, who was kicking and swearing, but he managed to kick Smitshon in the face.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Smitshon asked, wiping away the blood that poured out of his nose. "Could it be that Jack Sparrow has a weak spot?"

"You leave her out of this." Jack hissed through his teeth, wanting to kill Smitshon for mentioning Elizabeth like she was a common tramp. "She has nothing to do with this!" He yelled.

"Neither do you." Smitshon said. "Miss Swann here has a very important meeting with Commodore Norrington to attend."

"Then why are you taking this man captive?" Elizabeth face winced at the pain in her arm. "Why can't you let him go?"

"What, and let one of the most wanted pirates in the Caribbean run free?" Smitshon chuckled. "I think not. There could be a promotion in this for me."

"Very glad ye are determined, mate, but ye are forgetting one very important thing." Jack drawled out, smirking at his enemy.

"And what would that be?" 

Jack leaned forward, staring straight at Smitshon.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

He sprang into action, and with the help of the rain water, slipped his right hand free of the shackle, whipping the other end into the soldier's face, who was holding him. He ran forward and jumped on a barrel, kicking the guards and navy men back. He jumped off a barrel and knocked a guard down in the process, grabbing the pistol out of his belt.

Just as he turned around to shoot Smitshon, he noticed that the vile man had his arm tightly wrapped around Elizabeth's front, pointing a gun at her temple. Elizabeth was crying and scratching Smitshon's arm, but she felt her breath being taken away from her. He was crushing her.

"I dare you, Sparrow." Smitshon set the bullet in place, and Jack heard the familiar click. "Try it." 

Jack assessed the situation. If he shot right now, Smitshon would still have a chance to shoot Elizabeth. She was shaking now, scared and trying to gain some breath. If he shot now, also, there was a chance, he could hit his love. Jack quickly looked over at the eunuch. He was still knocked out, useless.

"Bugger!" Jack cursed, and dropped his gun. The guards swarmed him, holding him back tighter.

"Now, Sparrow, you have a choice. You can either have Miss Swann here see Commodore Norrington, you will be imprisoned, and she will be able leave afterwards, completely unharmed. Or . . . " Smitshon, the smug bastard, lowered his mouth close to Liz's neck and breathed on her skin. The contact made Elizabeth's skin crawl, and she fought the urge to throw up. Jack went to step forward, to stop it, but was held back. "... she will see Norrington, then be imprisoned . . . possibly sold on the side . . . and my men will take you to a very far away place."

Jack struggled to get to Elizabeth, but kept getting pulled back by the guards. Smitshon smiled at Jack.  
Jack noticed that Elizabeth's face was turning the slightest shade of blue. "Let her go!" he yelled.

"You have to choose!" Smitshon yelled back. "What'll it be, her imprisonment or yours?"

"You're hurting her, LET HER GO!" Jack roared back, fighting to get to his significant other.

"CHOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!" Smitshon yelled, and gripped Elizabeth tighter.

"Mine, alright, now let her GO!" Jack screamed, and saw Smitshon smile and drop Elizabeth, who fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Jack sighed with relief as she managed to sit up, rubbing her chest to get the air circulating through her.

"Take him to the brig." Smitshon ordered, and the guards happily dragged the pirate toward the Dauntless.

Elizabeth coughed and choked out, weakly: "No!" She dared to stand up, her legs feeling like jelly. "Let him go!" she hoarsely yelled, punching Smitshon in the back.

He twirled around and grabbed Elizabeth roughly on the shoulders. "You, Miss, have a very important meeting to go to."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Elizabeth fought against the guard's grip along the way, and demanded to see Jack before she went to see Norrington. 

Smitshon just laughed in her face, and pushed her into Commodore Norrington's office, locking the door behind them and standing in front of it, so Liz would not escape.

The office itself was very simple, yet very elegant. Elizabeth found herself staring in awe as she looked around the cabin, taking in the deep dark brown color of the walls, the rug, and window panes. The color reminded her of Jack's eyes - and she remembered why she was here, and snapped her head toward the man who brought her here.

James Norrington looked different from the last time she saw him. He no longer had the scruffy looking beard, the loose hair that surrounded his face . . . and he looked remarkably alive.

"I thought you were dead." She greeted, with coldness. "Could have sworn that those monsters would have hacked off all your limbs." 

Norrington smiled a surprisingly warm smile. "I managed to get off the island just fine, thank you. And I heard what you did- in order to get Jones' heart back."

Elizabeth smiled at the memory.

(1)(2)(3)

It was a warm Caribbean day, and Lord Beckett was sitting at his desk, untying the package that Norrington gave him. He stared in wonder at the still beating heart of Davy Jones- a wonder which he had stared at a thousand times before. He gently tied up the package, and felt a thud against the side of the boat.

Beckett stood up and went to go over to the door, but when he was two feet away from it, the door swung open and Elizabeth Swann was standing in front of him, clad in boys clothes, Jack Sparrow right behind her.

"Hello, chub!" She greeted happily, and pointed a pistol at Beckett's head. "I hope you don't mind, but we need a blood sacrifice in order for Jack to stay here."

Beckett's eyes went wide as she pulled the trigger, blowing one single hole in his forehead. Elizabeth watched in satisfaction as Beckett fell backwards, dead. Jack brought out a dagger and a vile, to collect the required blood in order to keep him alive. Elizabeth stepped over him and walked to the desk, in order to do some honest pirating. She picked up a fancy gold watch, a pearl and looked at an ugly, brown package laying on the desk. Normally, Elizabeth would have ignored such a thing, but she stopped as she noticed it was moving in a very steady beat.  
Curiosity got the best of her, and she picked up the brown package, untying it and looking inside. She gasped as she realized what it was, and quickly called Jack over.

Jack looked down into the bag and smiled. "It's the heart!" he growled, and grabbed it out of Elizabeth's hands, tying it back up and stuffing it into his coat pocket. "Thanks, love." He said.

Jack grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward, bruising her lips in a fiery kiss. Before she had a chance to react, Jack had broke free and rushed over to the open door, to join the insanity on deck.

(1)(2)(3)

Norrington noticed Elizabeth's face fall, slightly, and spoke up again. "Thinking about Jack? Last I heard, you had successfully roped him into a relationship." 

Elizabeth stared at Norrington, and went into a defensive position, her hands on her hips, her legs apart, looking down at him.

"What do you want, you cad?" Elizabeth allowed the curse to roll of her tongue. She normally didn't curse, but it came natural to her while speaking to James Norrington.

"I am on a special mission. I am called to find The Flying Dutchman, scour the ship for a globe, and bring it to Lord Howard, a respectable man. I was wondering if you wanted to join me." 

"Lord Howard? Isn't he the head of the Navy?" Elizabeth asked.

Norrington smiled. "The very same."

Elizabeth grinned a wicked smile, and stared straight into James' eyes. "Still a navy bitch, eh?"

Norrington winced at Elizabeth's words, and got up, walking toward her. "Now, I know you've been seeing Jack. You're starting to sound like him."

"Why do you need me to do this mission?" Elizabeth spat.

"Well, from what I can gather, you and Mr. Turner were the last ones to be on board The Flying Dutchman before it sank. As I understand, in order to get the ship back, I need the last two people who walked on board. That's why I've got you and Mr. Turner."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Very smart, genius, but might I remind you that Jack was also on the ship?"   
"Yes, but he was the first to jump off. Remember? I was there." Norrington looked down at the pretty pirate, and smiled. "Even though I was tied to the mast, I still saw it all."

It was true. They had taken him prisoner before they confronted Davy Jones. Elizabeth felt her anger boil.

"So Will and I go on the ship, presuming we find it, grab this globe and give it to you?" Elizabeth stepped closer to Norrington. "What's in it for me?"

"Why, the freedom of your beloved one, Jack Sparrow." Norrington held out his hand for Elizabeth to shake. "Do we have an accord?"

"I need to go to hell." Elizabeth thought aloud, pausing before she took Norrington's hand. "I need someone who can get us there."

"As good as done." Norrington tossed keys over to Smitshon, who caught them. "There is a man down in the brig who can help." Again, he held out his hand. "Agreed?"

Elizabeth stared down at the clean hand, and put her own slightly dirty one in it. She shook his hand, and turned to follow Smitshon down to the brig.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack gripped the iron bars that held him captive, cursing at anyone who dared cross his path.

"LET ME OUT!!!!" Jack screamed. "I MADE A PROMISE, YE KNOW!!!

"Oh, shut it!!!" An angry, gruff voice sounded out from the next cell over. "Oh, my my! Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack looked over, and his mind reeled at the familiar voice. Out of the shadows, Hector Barbossa lurked toward the bars that separated them.

"Oh. Wonderful." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fancy meeting ya here, ain't it, Jack?" Barbossa drawled, leaning his side against his cell door. "And what promise did ya keep?"

"I hardly think it's any of yer concern, Barbossa, so why don't ye go crawl in a hole and die?" Jack was starting to get annoyed at the fact that he met all of his old friends who betrayed him today.

"Ah, come on, Jack! I helped save yer hide so ye can make tha' promise, and I don't even get to hear what it is?" Barbossa stared at Jack, and Jack stared back. Anger, violence and pain was shot through their eyes, and Jack started breathing heavy, feeling his anger burn the back of his neck.

"Stay out of me private life, Barbossa, or else I'll skewer you through."

"With what?" Barbossa laughed. "Yer wit?"

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two men, and they heard the door to the dank brig open and close, two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. One was lighter and seemed to be running down the stairs, while the other footsteps were heavy and seemed to be taking their time. Jack turned and saw Liz round the corner, and immediately go to him.

"Jack!" she called, and Jack reached out and cupped her face with his hand. He felt her grip the other one, and she smiled at him, just happy to see him.

Jack dared pressing his face on the bars, and felt Liz's lips touch his own in a soft kiss.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick . . . " Barbossa gagged.

"Oh, shut it!" Jack now yelled at him.

"Barbossa? What the hell is he doing here?" Elizabeth asked, staring at the older pirate in disbelief.

"He's here to make me life a living hell." Jack said sharply, staring at Barbossa also.

Barbossa laughed, and stared back at the couple. "I feel like I should dance or something, being stared at like I'm on a stage!"

Jack and Liz rolled their eyes at the same time, and decided to ignore Barbossa, so Elizabeth could tell Jack what was going on. She stared into Jack's warm eyes, and pushed a dreadlock out of his face. She kissed his lips lightly again before she told him what she had to do.

"I have to go away for a little while." She whispered to him, and saw Jack get a little tense. "But I'll be right back, and we can go and see that bed of roses together."

"I feel stupid, waiting here like a damsel in distress." Jack confessed, and smiled lightly when Elizabeth chuckled.

"Well, you saved me countless times, so it's my turn to save you." Elizabeth stroked Jack's face, ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Barbossa's cell. 

"Where are ye going?" Jack asked, and Liz tensed.

"I have to go get a globe for Norrington - the man is a right coward. He won't step on the land where it is."

"And where, pray tell, is this land?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth didn't want to answer.

At this time, Smitshon unlocked Barbossa from his cell, and whispered something into the pirate's ear, and Barbossa nodded.

"Come along, Miss Swann, we have to get going." Barbossa rolled his eyes, and Liz took a deep breath, looking up at Jack.

"HIM? Ye have to go with him?" Jack asked Liz angrily.

Elizabeth gently pressed her fingers onto his mouth and shushed him. "I have to go somewhere, Jack, and Barbossa knows where it is. He's only guiding me." Elizabeth let go of Jack, and stepped away.

Jack gripped the bars tightly, and looked Barbossa in the face. "Where are ye taking her, ye git?"

Barbossa smiled as he watched the lovely Miss Swann climb the stairs. Barbossa then turned to Jack and told him, simply:

"I'm taking her to hell and back." Barbossa waved mockingly at Jack, watching the slightly younger pirate deflate. "See ya when I get back . . . "

And with that, Smitshon, Barbossa and Elizabeth disappeared from Jack's sight, making the pirate nervous . . . and angry.

And you don't want to see Jack when he is angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

"You ready ta set sail, Miss Swann?" Barbossa drawled, slightly enjoying the way Elizabeth winced every time he said her name. "Or is it... Miss Sparrow, now?" he mocked her voice, and she shot him the dirtiest look imaginable.

"Not that there is anything wrong with being a 'Miss Sparrow', but my name is Miss Swann, and you will call me as such." Elizabeth straightened up. "Preferably Captain Swann, seeing that I am going to command this ship." She said, looking around the Black Pearl.

"'Captain' now, is it?" Barbossa drew near her. "Do ye know the first thing about how to run a ship, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth went to retort, but found that she couldn't. She didn't know the first thing about captaining a ship- she always assumed that Jack would be around to do it.

"Precisely." Barbossa grinned wickedly and walked off, savoring the fact that he was back on the precious Black Pearl- his Pearl.

_With Jack's lady._

"As I said, Dove, ya ready ta set sail?"

Elizabeth looked out towards the prison Jack was in now, wishing that he would bust through the wall and come get her. But he didn't, and she knew he couldn't, so she took a deep breath and looked over at Barbossa. "As ready as I'll ever be." She began walking over to Jack and her's cabin, passing Barbossa on the way. "As soon as we get to hell, the sooner we can get back."

Barbossa only smirked as Elizabeth slammed and locked the door, pulling down the shades Jack had installed over the windows, to ensure their privacy. She threw off her tri-corner hat and slipped her coat off, revealing the nice white sundress type clothing she was wearing for her anniversary. Feeling like she was about to cry all of the sudden, she wrapped her arms around her and quietly walked over to Jack's desk, seeing that he was looking over a map of Europe before he was arrested, plotting a course for their next pirating adventure.

Elizabeth fiddled with Jack's pencil for a bit, making little circles on the corner of the graph, and set the pencil down next to an empty bottle of rum. She turned towards the bed her and Jack had been sharing for the past nine months, and reluctantly walked towards it, and sat down, feeling the fine goose feather cushion her. Elizabeth took off her boots and slid underneath the blankets, to her side, and ran her hand over Jack's pillow. 

"Bloody pirate..." she cursed, and bit back tears of frustration, and moved over to Jack's side, taking a deep sniff. 

The smell of a hard day's work, a bit of dandruff, rum and a spice that was exquisitely Jack's filled her nostrils, and she hugged herself, slowly crying herself to sleep, feeling the Pearl start out of the dock and into the ocean...

_...without Jack._

It didn't feel right.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack was alone. Oh, not completely alone, he heard the guards upstairs drinking and playing a couple rounds of poker, but for now, there was no body in sight.

He leaned his head back on the wall, looking out the barred window that the cell provided him with. He saw Barbossa and Elizabeth climb on board of his Pearl, and cursed that a vile man was touching her... he felt like his ship was tainted, scarred for life now. Will was on board, he knew, because the Navy shoved him and the rest of the crew on the Pearl and told them to move out, before they killed the lot of them.

Jack watched as the Pearl sailed away, feeling his freedom sail away with it. With Barbossa. With the crew, his friends, his rum...

_...his Elizabeth. _

His heart ached, and he knew why. He loved her. And now, she was gone, and he didn't know when she would ever come back. Hopefully soon.

Jack sat down and pressed his back against the wall, and began to think. Think about her- how her hair dances in the wind whenever they sail, how sturdy yet feminine her hands looked as he took them in his, how her eyes would light up anytime anyone said a joke, and she would throw her head back as she laughed. He thought about how, after he finished with his necessary Captain jobs, she would curl up to him and place her head on his chest as she slept, feeling secure.

He never knew he could miss anyone as much as he missed Elizabeth. It wasn't in his nature- anytime he was imprisoned or had some alone time to think, he never thought about how much he missed anyone. Yet, he never had anyone like Elizabeth to think about before. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, falling asleep.

(1)(2)(3)

"RISE AND SHINE!!!!" Barbossa yelled through Elizabeth's door, knocking as loudly as he could on it. "COME ON, GIT UP YA LAZY BUM!!!"

Elizabeth shot up, clutching Jack's pillow, and groaned. She set the pillow down and swung her legs over the bed. walking over to the dresser, running her fingers through the laces of her dress, dropping it onto the floor, so she was only in her chemise.

That's when Barbossa decided to barge in, having a key from the door to the cabin when he was Captain, and stopped, staring at Elizabeth. Elizabeth's face turned beet red, and she clutched her shirt to her chest, covering up anything that Barbossa could see.

"May I say, Miss Swann, ye certainly make Jack happy, from the looks of it..." Barbossa teased, and ducked from an empty rum bottle flying through the air.

"GET OUT!" Elizabeth screamed, picking up and throwing a book at Barbossa. It hit him squarely in the chest and he gasped for breath- she certainly had a good arm.

"Alright, alright ye wench! I'm going!" Barbossa grumbled, strutting out of the cabin, hearing the door slam behind him.

Gibbs looked up at him with a hateful, yet questioning look, and Barbossa just chuckled at him.

"She's got a temper, that one..." he chuckled as he walked down the steps to the lower deck, observing the work that the crew was doing.

_She's an attractive one, that Dove... _Barbossa smirked at his thought. _Jack's one lucky man...  
_  
(1)(2)(3)

Jack sat back, his hat over his eyes, appearing to be asleep.

The young guard, who seemed quite new to the Navy, nervously paced in front of the pirate's cell, and thinking that Sparrow was dead asleep, quit his pacing and leaned back on the bars, laying his rifle down, and took out a small paperback book to read.

Big mistake.

With the quickness of a tiger, Jack Sparrow grabbed the young man around the neck, and pulled him back into the bars, knocking him unconscious. Jack then grabbed the keys, and let the boy drop to the ground. He fiddled with the keys until he found the right one that fit the lock, and let himself out.

"Nothing personal, mate..." Jack said as he stepped over the young man. "... I just don't like being imprisoned."

Jack quickly walked over to the other side of the room to grab his effects, and sneaked out of the prison, ducking through the palms to avoid any attention. He stepped onto the beach, and looked around.

The Pearl was gone, he knew it, but there must be a small boat or something around... this was a Navy port...

"Where do you think your going, Sparrow?" A cocky, aristocratic voice sounded.

_Bugger!_ Jack cursed. _Norrington!_

Jack turned on his heel and gaped at Norrington- he was back to Commodore status, that he knew... and he knew that he was the one who arrested him... drove his Elizabeth away...

"Oh, I want to hurt you so bad right now..." Jack smirked. "But I'm not going to."

"Why's that?" Norrington scoffed, stepping towards the pirate, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Because I am the better man." Jack snaked an arm around Norrington's shoulders, and tried to be a friend, but Norrington didn't like that. "And being the better man, I am entitled to be a free man, if ye get me drift..."

Norrington grabbed Jack's arm and twisted it behind Jack's back, making him yelp in surprise.

"You? A better man?" Norrington laughed.

"Is this about the whole 'pirate' thing?" Jack asked, and winced when Norrington twisted his arm painfully.

"No." Norrington pushed Jack, but Jack managed to get his footing before he hit the sand. "This is just about you being you."

Norrington drew out his sword, and Jack followed suit. Jack swung and Norrington ducked his surprise attack.

"En Garde!" Jack smirked, running his blade over Norrington's.

"Thanks for the warning." Norrington yelled as he began striking at Jack, who expertly blocked his blows.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth, whose face was still red from being walked in on this morning, was now scrubbing the railing where her and Jack liked to watch the sunrise. She always seemed to be reminded of Jack- she went basically everywhere with him on the Pearl, and did everything there was to do on the ship. In a way, the Pearl was Jack, like Jack was the Pearl... the two seemed to go hand in hand with each other.

"I think ye cleaned tha' spot enough times, dove." Barbossa chuckled as he sidled up next to Elizabeth. "Likely to rub a hole through the wood."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and dropped her brush in a bucket of water, turning around to face Barbossa, hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" she curtly asked, eying him.

"Just the pleasure of yer company... I recall us being quite friendly on our way to hell last time..." Barbossa smiled at Elizabeth, who made a disgusted face.

"If you call arguing twenty-four/ seven being 'friendly', than your daft." Elizabeth bent down to grab the scrub brush and started scrubbing another spot on the rail. When she bent down to wet her brush again, Barbossa was granted a full view at her arse... _and my, is it a lovely one at that._

"Ta me it is." Barbossa grinned as he watched Elizabeth worked. "Never get the chance to formerly talk to a woman." 

"Yelling at each other is a formal way to talk?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Sometimes tha's the only way ta talk to a female." Barbossa smirked and regarded her. "But we's ain't yellin' yet, so I think we still might have a chance at a formal discussion."

"Fine." Elizabeth bent down to grab the bucket and walked off. "How about we start by you apologizing for this morning?"

Barbossa laughed and followed her down the deck. "I ain't gonna apologize for tha'."

"Why not?" Elizabeth snapped, turning on Barbossa.

"'Cause I ain't sorry for what I saw. And ye shouldn't be either- the human body is a beautiful thing. We all shouldn't be hiding under clothes."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because then you would have a chance to see breasts."

"Maybe." Barbossa grinned. "Or maybe I like ta see men." 

Elizabeth, despite herself, grinned, and giggled a bit. She looked up at Barbossa. "I don't think your that type of man, Hector."

She walked off, clutching her bucket, to go find something else to do. Barbossa stood back and watched her go, feeling surprised. She called him by his first name- that was the first step to trusting someone. Barbossa never called anyone by their first name, for he trusted no one. But when he heard his name just gently roll off her tongue like that, he couldn't help but feel... well, glad.

"Damn temptress." he muttered, and walked off to give Cotton, the mute pirate, some new bearings.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

"Hullo, Elizabeth." Ana Maria cheerfully greeted the younger woman, who set her plate of lamb and potatoes next to Ana Maria's, and sat down. 

"Hello..." Elizabeth tried to smile, but couldn't. There really wasn't much to smile about these days. She picked at a potato and sniffed it, making a face and setting it back down. Elizabeth pushed the plate away from her and rested her head on her arms, sighing.

Will, who was sitting across from them, reached out and rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, we'll shoot the cook."

Elizabeth gave a weak smile at Will's joke and sighed. "It's not that."

"Jack?" Ana Maria asked, concerned. There weren't many people she cared about- Jack, Elizabeth and Will - so when one of the people she cared about hurt, she felt a little pain.

Elizabeth nodded. "I never knew how much I would miss him."

Ana Maria looked at Will out of the corner of her eye, and saw him tense a little at Elizabeth's words. He quickly hid his discomfort by taking a bite of his meal, making a sour face at it. _Or was he making a sour face about Jack...? _She shook her head and pushed the plate of food towards the petite woman sitting next to her.

"Well, when ye see 'him again, ye don't want ta be skin and bones, then, huh?" Ana Maria smirked as Elizabeth looked up at her. "Not much fun 'reuniting' if there's nothing to grab."

Elizabeth groaned slightly as she sat up straighter and grabbed her fork, taking a tiny bite of lamb. She chewed and swallowed, and it burned going down her throat- the spice the cook used was too hot. Elizabeth coughed into her hand and Ana Maria laughed, patting her on the back.

"Too much cayenne..." Elizabeth gasped, stealing Will's drink to soothe her throat. She smiled and giggled a little at Will's face when she grabbed at his drink.

(1)(2)(3)

Barbossa clomped into the galley to get dinner and saw a trio of friends sitting together, laughing. 

"Hey! That's my drink!" the Turner whelp was mock- yelling at Elizabeth and the pretty colored pirate. They both threw their head backs in laughter when Turner went to grab his drink from Miss Swann, spilling half of it's contents on himself.

Despite himself, he chuckled at what he saw. The boy was really a fool, but a useful fool sometimes. When Elizabeth threw her head back, causing her hair to fall off her shoulders to show a long, white slender neck, Barbossa was hooked. The creamy skin looked so appetizing... he would LOVE to take a taste of it... he bit his lip and moved forward, ignoring the 'call of nature' as it were, and grabbed a plate of food from the cook, who threw him a nasty glare.

Everybody threw him nasty glares. But he didn't care- so he took a seat in the corner to watch everyone ignore him. That was fine with him... he liked watching people. They were amusing- to see the things they do. Ever since Tia Dalma had resurrected him, watching people became one of his favorite pastimes.

His eyes roamed around the room, watching Jack's first mate take swigs from his flask as he left to go man the helm, those two bumbling fools who were on his ship before. What were their names? Pintel and Ragetti? Ah, no bother. They were busy fighting, and Pintel stabbed Ragetti in the eye with his knife, plucking out the taller pirate's wooden eye, causing him to yelp. 

Barbossa continued to scan the room, and stopped when his eyes hit the Swann girl. God, she really was breathtaking... what he would give just to have a night with her... he began eating, watching her move. Her hands gripped her fork daintily as she lifted the fork to her mouth, smiling at something the colored pirate said. He wandered what those hands felt like, clawing at his back as he...

"AHEM. Barbossa?" Gibbs, Jack's first mate, was standing to the left of him. He refused to call him 'Captain', just like everyone did on this bloody ship. "There's a port coming up. Do ye want us to stop or pass it by?"

Barbossa glanced over to Miss Swann, who glanced over at him, and went to look back at the Turner whelp.

"Stop in for a night." Barbossa said. "No knowing when's the next port is."

(1)(2)(3)

Jack grunted in pain as he hit the ground. Well, more frustration then pain. Norrington and him have been fighting for almost a half hour now, and if he wanted to catch up to the Pearl, he had to leave NOW. He quickly jumped up and swung his arm, feeling the inside of his arm connect with Norrington's head. Norrington cried out in pain as he fell back into the sand, some sand flying up in his face.

"Damn you to hell, Sparrow!" he cried out, wiping the pesky particles out of his eyes and jumping up to his feet.

"Been there, done that..." Jack ducked a blow from the commodore, who was starting to move slower, getting tired from the excursion of the fight. Jack used this advantage and knock down Norrington, making his sword fly out of his hand and stick into the sand.

Jack pressed his blade against James Norrington's neck, who only stared up at him.

"Well, yer in a pickle, mate..." Jack smirked. "I could kill ye... but ye put up to much of a good fight, so I'll let you live." Jack brought back his blade. "But I can't have ye following' me either, so..." Jack took the hilt of his sword and punched Norrington hard in the temple. making the soldier black out. "Ta." Jack nodded his head at the sleeping Commodore, and grabbed his sword, leaving him weaponless. 

He ran down the beach, hoping to find a ship to sneak on to or a boat he could commandeer.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth sat lazily in Jack's chair, her eyes pouring over his maps- he had so many. Europe, Asia, even the new Americas. All drawn by him. She was impressed.

Barbossa, who was turned into a silent stalker, calmly walked into the office part of Jack's cabin.

"I see ye found his maps." Elizabeth craned that beautiful neck of hers up and smirked at Barbossa. "Impressive, aren't they? I give it to Jack- despite the fact that I hate his weasley black guts, he is a fine mapmaker."

"I can't believe he made all these. When did he have the time?" Liz asked, sifting through the maps.

"Well, if ye believe this, dove, there was actually a point in time when Jack didn't have anyone chase his tail." Barbossa pulled up a chair next to Miss Swann and sat down.

"So he had free time to draw maps?" Elizabeth asked, curious. She really didn't know anything about Jack's past, and Barbossa was apart of Jack's past, so she decided to ask Barbossa what he was like.

"Aye." Barbossa leaned back in his chair and propped one foot up on the corner of the desk. "But he still got in trouble, dove."

Elizabeth laughed and flicked her golden blonde hair back. "Trouble and Jack seem to go hand in hand, don't they?"

Barbossa had to smirk at that one. "Aye, they do. Trouble seems to be Jack's mistress." Elizabeth stared at Barbossa, a look of mock horror on his face. 

"You mean... there's another woman?" She gasped and clutched her chest. "So sad..."

Barbossa smirked and chuckled at how comfortable they were getting. "Aye, dove, a flighty temptress called 'Adventure'."

Elizabeth laughed, throwing her head back, showing off her curves. _My Gods, what lovely curves_... Barbossa gulped and relaxed in his chair, feeling a slight discomfort twist in his lower abdomen. Elizabeth continued to look through the maps, biting her lip, obviously curious and questioning something.

"What be the problem, Dove?" Barbossa asked, leaning forward slightly, so his head was right next to hers, so he can see what she was looking for.

"There's no map for the Caribbean... why is that?" she asked, and turned her head to look at Barbossa, and didn't jump when she saw that his face was close to hers.

"Don't need one." Barbossa smirked. "Knows it like the back of his hand..." 

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Oh." 

His face was moving dangerously closer to hers... one sudden movement from either of them and their lips would meet... oddly, Elizabeth wasn't worried, sitting there in Jack's chair...

_... Jack..._

Elizabeth abruptly stood up before her and Barbossa's lips met and cleared her throat. "I have watch." She quickly made her way out of the office, grabbing her brown trench as she walked out of the door.

Barbossa sat back and started laughing. Oh, he had her... it was just a matter of her admitting defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

"Get a hold of yourself, Liz... it was nothing... he was just looking over your shoulder!!"

_You know that's not true._

Elizabeth jumped slightly, she could have sworn... 

"Alright, maybe it was a little something... but that's just because Jack isn't here, and you miss him, and that man just reminds you of him... you WERE talking about Jack, after all..."  
_  
But it was Barbossa's face in the way._

"Yes, but I didn't do anything!!! I was just sitting there, looking over the maps... we were talking civilly... IT was nothing."

_Nothing?_

"Nothing!"

_Hmm. _

"NOTHING."

_Didn't seem like nothing. Why didn't you go with yer gut reaction?_

"Because I love yo- I mean, Jack. I love Jack."

_  
That's nice. You never answered my question._

"I think I did." 

_Using an excuse isn't an answer... if anyone would know that, I would_.

"I have no idea what your talking about." 

_Would you have kissed him?  
_  
"Elizabeth! Oh, I'm glad yer here. Me feet hurt something terrible... standing all day long..." Ana Maria laughed, watching Elizabeth walk up, ready to relieve Ana at the helm. Ana Maria looked at Elizabeth's face. "You alright?"  
_  
Would you have kissed him?_

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking." Elizabeth faked a small smile, and Ana Maria handed over the helm. 

"Just keep going towards that tiny light over there." Ana Maria pointed. "We should be there by dawn, but by then, Will would have come and relieve ye."

_Would you have?_

"Alright." Elizabeth nodded, and concentrated on looking out into sea, ignoring the little voice that sounded oddly like Jack out of her mind. An hour past by, and Will came up to keep Elizabeth company. They chatted for a little bit, and about an hour after that, Barbossa walked out of her and Jack's cabin, clutching some papers.

"Thank ye for the use of the office, dove." Barbossa smirked. "I gots what I wanted."

He tipped his hat at Elizabeth and walked down to go to the temporary quarters he fixed up for himself. His monkey liked to stay there... the monkey really was the only companion on the ship... and if he played his cards right, maybe Dove up there...

_Would you have kissed him?_

Will noticed that Elizabeth was gripping the steering wheel hard, staring out at the sea with a fiercest look in her eyes.

"Ummm... maybe you should go rest, Elizabeth... I'll take care of the rest of your watch..."

Elizabeth gave up the helm and walked into her bedroom.  
_  
Are you ever going to answer me? ... And since when was it YOUR bedroom?_

She shook her head, attempting to get the voice out, and walked around her and JACK'S bedroom... changing into sleep attire, running a brush through her hair.

_I_ _feel like your ignoring me._

"Well, run with that thought. Maybe it'll give you a hint."

_Am I ever going to get an answer?  
_  
"Maybe, maybe not. Am I talking to Jack?"

_Oh, silly luv!! How can I ever get into yer head, much as I would like to. It might help me understand you better... maybe then I would get an answer._

"Well, if your not going to answer my question truthfully, then please leave."

_I'll answer your question if ye answer mine, Lizzie. Fair's fair_.

"Fine."

_I'm not going to promise anything though._

"Will you just ask the damn question already?!"

Elizabeth settled down onto the bed, curling up on her side, sighing in annoyance.

_Would you have kissed Hector Barbossa, if I wasn't in yer way? Or are you really in love with me?_

Yes.

Yes to what?

"Yes to both. Disgusting as it may be."

The room was silent now, the voice of Jack gone. Elizabeth bit her lip and cried in frustration... she felt dirty, just saying that she would have kissed Hector in her thoughts was bad. But she would have... she was curious... he was so much like Jack at some points, but so unlike him...

Was it bad to be curious?

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth walked down the gangplank, rubbing her eyes, and walked into town. She had every intention of getting drunk- this might be the last time to do so until they reached World's End. She stayed up all night, thinking of Jack... she really did miss him... but something inside her told her not to be frightened, or worried. That everything would work out in her favor- it always did before, right?  
_  
Damn Norrington and his bloody globe... _

She stalked off into a tavern, Barbossa close at her heels, following her. Elizabeth was ten feet away from the door to the tavern when she decided to turn around and confront Barbossa.

"Will you stop following me?" her face was getting red and hot... oh, how he would love to feel that heat...

"I'm not following' ye. I'm simply goin' in and having a drink... exactly what ye'r doing to, I'd wager." Barbossa smirked that god-awful smirk of his.

Damn him...

Elizabeth turned on her heel and stormed into the tavern, Barbossa following her inside.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack squatted behind a couple of barrels, peering out every once in a while to see if he was alone. After about an hour, he concluded that he was, and made his way over to a boat. He looked up to see that it was named The Atlanta... well, it wasn't the Pearl, but it would have to do for now. He gripped a rope hanging over the side, and pulled up. his feet hitting against the side of the boat as he climbed up. Eventually, he managed to set his feet on the deck of the Atlanta, and quickly ducked through the busy crowd to get to what he presumed to be the Captain's Quarters.

The door creaked when it opened, and the Captain of the Atlanta turned around and saw a tall, dark figure close the door and walk towards him. The Captain felt his stomach squeeze tightly, and he jumped to his feet, staring at the man.

"Hullo..." the man greeted. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he aimed and cocked his pistol into the former Captain's face. "And ye be on me ship now."

The Captain turned white and nodded. Jack grinned. It was always easier to commandeer a ship when the former captain was scared shitless of pirates.

"When we get out into sea..." Jack motioned for the man to follow him to the map hanging in the wall. "I want you to sail this way, and don't stop sailing." Jack pointed out the trail with his dirty finger. "Savvy?"

The man sputtered, trying to form a complete sentence, and Jack rolled his eyes and lowered his gun. That got the man to speak. "But that's the end of the world!!!!"

"Exactly." Jack smirked, putting his pistol back into it's holster.

The man looked at Jack like he was a loon. Well, under normal circumstances, he was, but in this particular case, Jack was being dead serious. "There's nothing at the end of the world!!!"

Jack momentarily stopped and thought about World's End. Bright lights, the coldness, the dampness... the screeching that never ceased, piercing the sky every minute of every day. A darkness loomed over Jack's eyes, and he growled out the next statement:

"You're wrong about that, mate."

Jack turned and stole a graphite pencil off the former captain's desk, and marked out the bearings and path out to World's End.

"Inform ye crewmates... when we get out into sea. Tell 'em there's a change of plans. And leave."

The man looked at Jack's back, and Jack twisted sharply on his heel, staring at the man. "Well, what are ye waiting fer? Get out of me cabin! Help the men cast off, man the sails, ye know the drill..." Jack turned his back to the man again and looked down into his compass, which gave him the bearings to hell... to his Lizzie.  
_  
Heh. There's an interesting thought there... _he thought as he heard the door behind him click shut. He dropped the pencil onto the desk and sighed, leaning over the desk. God, he missed being with her... in more ways than one. He walked to the door and locked it, pulling down the shade to the only window in the cabin. He leaned back on the stiff mattress, wishing he had his big comfortable bed on the Pearl. And his Lizzie, right by him.

_Oh, god... Elizabeth. _He missed her... the way she smiled up at him, when he positioned himself above her, the way her lips would taste when he kiss her... the way she would always gasp and giggled when he entered her, the way she bit her lip to keep from screaming...

He began to ache, the dull throb shooting up in his stomach. He glanced over to the door, and when he was certain that no one would come interrupt him, he leaned back against the mattress. He untied his breeches and slid them down to his knees, fastening his hand on his member. He closed his eyes at the contact, and imagined that it was his Lizzie... he began stroking himself, imagining the look of pleasure on Liz's face as he moved in her. He began pumping faster, imagining Lizzie thrusting against him, her pert breast rubbing against his bare chest.

"Oh god..." he moaned, and quickened his pace, feeling wetness slid down into his hands. "Lizzie..."

He arched his head back, pumping faster, hearing her moans in his ears, the way she would whisper his name against his shoulder when the temperature built up between them. Jack squeezed his tip, and ran his hand back down and up his shaft, feeling it throb.

"Lizzie... ugh..."

The temperature and movements were too much for him, and with a grunt, he spilled his seed onto his hand, and looked up at the ceiling through his heavy lidded eyelids, expecting to see Elizabeth smiling down at him, but he only saw the harsh brown of the ceiling. He groaned and rolled over on his stomach, wiping his hand against the sheets.

Jack sighed into the sheets, and thought of her. Now he really missed her, missed how she would curl up next to him, and the way they would talk to each other. Just... talked. About how the day was, about stories and rumors they heard, telling each other jokes, or Jack telling her how the Caribbean was the most beautiful place he's ever seen. Sometimes, when Elizabeth was so tired she couldn't sleep, Jack would read to her, his calming, gruff voice soothing her, and she would fall asleep, curled near him.

_If only she could see me now, all depressed..._

(1)(2)(3)

Her mug slammed down on the table a second before Barbossa's, and she would swear her life on it. Barbossa cursed and summoned up another round, insisting on the 'best two out of three' rule.

Elizabeth laughed, feeling light headed, but agreed to one more round. They both counted to three and began chugging back the rum, not stopping until they drained the last of their mugs. They were having a good old drinking contest- the terms? The Captain's Quarters. Barbossa hated sleeping on the hammock, and told Dove so upon entering the tavern. They decided to settle their argument over drinks, and whoever could knock down three mugs of rum the fastest, would win the cabin.

And Elizabeth was intending to win. She slammed her mug down on the table first, and Barbossa drained his mug and cursed at her, smiling.

"Damn wench!" he smiled, and she laughed. "I lost! Oh well, the best man won..."

Elizabeth, who was feeling a little giddy at the moment, giggled as Barbossa snaked a hand out and squeezed her thigh. She smiled and looked at his face, a slight blush rushing to her face. It was highly attractive to Barbossa, who leaned in and brushed his lips against Elizabeth's. She gasped and drew back, turning around in her seat so sharply that Barbossa's hand was pulled away from her thigh, and she jumped down from her chair, rushing out into the street, probably to the Pearl, Barbossa thought.

He growled, and banged the bar, ordering another drink. He rubbed his face, sighing in frustration. What was it with her? He wanted her so badly, but at the same time, wanted to be as far away from her as possible. He cursed silently to himself, and drained his mug, slamming it down onto the table so hard that the wood of the mug cracked, and he abruptly stood up and stomped out into the street, passing Will along the way. Of course, he wasn't paying attention to anyone at the time, only thinking of what was waiting for him on _The Pearl_.

(1)(2)(3)

Will walked in just in time to see Elizabeth jump off her stool and run past him, tears running down her face. He looked over to where she originally was, and saw Barbossa drink deeply from a mug, slamming it down to the bar and roughly getting up from his chair, storming off after Elizabeth.

Will immediately left Gibbs, who was ordering an ale for both of them, and chased after Barbossa, ending up on the Pearl. He looked around and saw that the door to Jack's cabin was opened a crack, and he went over, hearing Elizabeth cry. 

"No, I can't, I love Jack..."

"Aye, I know, but that doesn't mean ye can't taste other men... Ye are not his gift anymore, Dove..."

Will bursted in, in time to see Elizabeth lay her hands on Barbossa's chest, whispering something to him. "Hector." he heard, before her head snapped towards Will.

"Will!" she smiled, and quickly made her way over to him, and stood in back of him, wrapping her arms around his chest, putting him as a block between her and Hector... _BARBOSSA! _She screamed in her head.

Will, the good friend that he was, unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Barbossa's chest. "What the hell do you think your doing here, Barbossa?"

Barbossa smirked. "Just talking to an old friend."

"I think she doesn't want to talk to you."

Will and Barbossa had a fierce staring contest, and Barbossa nodded, and pushed away Will's sword. He threw one last disdainful look at the Turner boy, and stormed out of the cabin.

Will felt Elizabeth bury her face in his back, and he sighed, sheathing his sword carefully and turning around, collecting a quivering Elizabeth in his arms. She howled and sobbed in his arms, saying Jack's name over and over again.

It took a little coaxing, but Will finally got Elizabeth to calm down and sit on the bed, wringing her hands.

"I'm sorry, Will."

Will smiled, and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I don't think you should be apologizing to me. What happened?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

"We were fighting over who should get the cabin, a stupid thing really... we had a little too much to drink, and..." she looked down at her wringing hands. "Well..."

"Shhh." Will soothed, and sighed. He really didn't want to hear what happened next. "I promise not to tell Jack, on one condition."

"What?" Elizabeth sniffed.

"You stay away from Barbossa." Elizabeth looked up at Will, and nodded. "I mean it. If you so happen utter one word to him, the next time I see Jack, I'll tell." 

"Alright." Elizabeth bowed her head again. "I wish I never insisted on having an anniversary. I feel so stupid now."

Will grinned. "Your not stupid. You just wanted to spend time with the one you love. Believe me, I know how that feels." Will reached up and rubbed her back, and Elizabeth began crying again.

"I just want him back already... I feel so lost without him... it's scary..."

Will pulled Elizabeth in for a hug and stroked her back, calming her down. 

(1)(2)(3)

Jack looked out into the sea, enjoying the caress of the wind against his face. Luckily, he had a crew who would cooperate with him, on one condition. That they stopped at Port Charles and deposit their shipment, before they went on to do pirating. Well, if a couple hours is what Jack had to give in order to get Lizzie back and not have the entire crew skewer him, than he will give them a couple of hours. No big deal- they just want to earn their pay.

Jack leaned against the railing and sighed. He took out his compass and watched the needle spin and stop at the direction he was going. Good. They were going in the right direction. 

He couldn't wait to see Elizabeth and his Pearl again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

Elizabeth rummaged through the very small shelf that served as a bookcase in Jack's study. This is when she noticed that Jack didn't have many personal items in his room. A small shelf crammed with books and logs of every kind, a small model of The Black Pearl in a glass jar, and some random pieces of paper that he had written and scribbled on. The only thing that really caught her eye, which she thought was strange for Jack, was a small porcelain doll sitting in the corner of the room.

The doll, which Elizabeth hated (she thought it looked like a dead baby) was wearing a fine silk dress, deep red in color, and had black ringlets tied up in an elegant bow on her small white head. Her hands were tiny, with little dots of red on them to signify the nails. It wore black boots, and sat up straight, almost like it was royal, looking over the room like she owned it. Elizabeth always wondered why Jack would keep such a thing- despite the fact that she hated it, it was a beautiful, well-kept doll, and would make a pretty penny out on the market. Either that, or he could have thrown it off the ship.

She remembered asking Jack about it once, and Jack looked at the doll, his eyes warmed up at the sight of it. He said he never noticed the doll there before, and to just keep it there, it wasn't bothering anything... but the look in his eyes convinced her that he was not telling her the truth.

Elizabeth sighed and continued searching through the shelf until she found what she wanted- a slightly heavy, but small, red book tucked into the corner of the shelf. She grinned as she pulled it out and wiped off the cover of it, revealing the title in gold letters.

_The Divine Comedy: Inferno._

Elizabeth sat back on the bed and opened up the book. She began reading about a poor man named Dante's trip to hell, and all the places in between. She read about Virgil, whom Dante always looked up to, and how Virgil led him through the gates of hell.

Elizabeth always questioned what hell was like, even though she was there once before to save Jack. Last time, they had entered Jack's hell, though, and not the real hell. She was curious to see if the underworld was anything like Dante Alighieri described, or if it was, in fact, just a prose. A piece of fiction, as it were.

_Well, I won't know until I get there... _Elizabeth thought, and was debating on closing the book and walking out on deck, but curiosity got the best of her and she stayed in her spot, completely absorbed in the story.

(1)(2)(3)

Barbossa kicked the hatch that lowered the longboat and watched as the little boat hit the water with an angry splash. He unfurled the ladder Jack's first mate, Gibbs, gave him, and went to go climb down.

"I am goin' 'head. See what we needs in order ta git in." Barbossa growled and climbed down into the boat. "Usually a dead goat appeases 'em."

Will drew up the rope used to lower Barbossa, and watched as the vile man paddled over to a large mist. As promised, Elizabeth stayed away from Barbossa for the past week, deciding to organize the ship's pantry and read. So, Will is going to keep his promise and not tell Jack about what had happened, even though Elizabeth told him what she whispered to Barbossa before he interrupted: "You make me sick, Hector..." and was intending to push him away afterwards.

He watched as Barbossa parted through the eerie mists, and disappear.

Barbossa cursed as he slit his palm and held it over the ocean, allowing two tiny drops off blood to fall into the water. The mist parted a little to allow him to paddle through, and he was met with blackness. All Barbossa could see was blackness, and he heard a slight moan come from the water beneath him. As fast as the blackness appeared, it disappeared, and Barbossa saw a funny looking man with two horns poking out his head, hunched over a large book.

"Ahoy!" Barbossa docked the longboat, and climbed out of it. "I wish ta-"

"Enter and get something from the Flying Dutchman, I know." the horned man kept reading his book.

Barbossa was curious and leaned over a bit, to see what the little devil was reading.

He grinned as he saw that the next thing he was going to ask appeared, scribbling itself deep into the page.

"What do I need-"

"Blood sacrafice. Anything will do. I suggest you go back and get what you need. I will only allow you in here one more time." the horned man's eyes never left the page.

"What if I want ta git something tha's not here?" This got the little devil's attention.

"Lessay... a ship?"

"The Black Pearl?" the demon asked.

"Aye, so ye don't need tha' book all the time." Barbossa grinned.

The horned devil sighed. Such boredom. "Same thing. Blood sacrafice. Up on the docks." The demon turned the page and looked down the list of levels. "Fourth level."

Barbossa grunted in amazement. "Thank ye." He turned and walked back into his boat. Barbossa quickly managed to get out of the gates of hell and back alongside of the Pearl.

He saw the ropes being thrown off the side of the ship and smirked.

"OH, DOVE!" Elizabeth's head appeared over the railing, raising a questioning

eyebrow at Barbossa. "I NEED YE FOR SOMETHING..." Barbossa yelled up at her, smirking.

Elizabeth looked over at Will. Will stared down at Barbossa and nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled at Will and climbed down the rope, Will following close behind.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack was slumped over his desk, his compass spinning aimlessly, when the former captain came into the room. The man quickly walked over to the pirate and gently shook his shoulders a bit.

"Cap'n!"

Jack just grunted and swatted him away. "I'm not in the mood, Lizzie... too tired..."

"CAP'N!" the man shook Jack harder, causing Jack to jump up in his chair.

"WHAT!" Jack yelped, surprise. The man jumped at Jack's volume, and sniggered slightly at the drool on Jack's cheek. Jack quickly brushed it away and sat up straighter. "What is it, mate?"

"Well, the crew and I spotted a ship off the port side. It's just like the ship ye mentioned- black with black sails."

Jack smiled. "The Pearl!" He quickly got up on his feet and rushed out on deck, turning to the port side.

There she was: the most beautiful, elusive ship to ever sail the waters. Jack leaned against the railing, and enjoyed the sight of the Pearl, anchored alongside the entrance to hell. He knew it was hell, for the water had chunks of ice floating in it, the sky was a few shades darker than normal, and all the men were really anxious to git out of there. The former captian of the Atlanta appeared at Jack's side, looking out over the Black Pearl.

"Is that really her?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Aye." His face split in a wide grin.

"I hope I am not being to bold about it, Cap'n, but that is one beautiful vessel there."

the man looked at Jack. "She's really yours?"

"Aye." Jack stood up straighter. "And she has the greatest treasure on earth aboard."

The man smiled, and watched Jack as he turned to the crew and began barking out orders. "DROP ANCHOR! PREPARE A BOAT!" Jack turned back to the man. "I hope ye enjoy yer ship, Cap'n..."

The man extended his hand, smiling. "Smith. Or, Smithy if ye like."

Jack chuckled and took Captain Smith's hand. "Smith. And thanks fer the use of yer longboat."

Jack turned around and quickly sat down in the longboat, and was gently placed into the water. He pushed off the side of the Atlanta and made his way back over to the Pearl- his home.

(1)(2)(3)

Gibbs watched as the three pirates sailed through the mists, an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right to him- people may call him a superstious gout, but whenever he had this sinking feeling, it was usually followed by something horrible happening. He felt the Pearl sigh beneath his feet, and heard the crew clap their hands and cheer.

"What in the blaz- JACK!" Gibbs rushed towards the loopy captian, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Glad ter have ye back... how'd ye git outta jail?"

Jack smirked and looked around his crew. Hmm... she seemed to not be there... "Ye know the drill, mate. Rum, death, plundering, sea turtles... the whole bit..." his forehead furrowed and he looked down at his first mate. "Where is she?" he asked in such a low voice that Gibbs even had a hard time hearing him.

"Oh." Gibbs shifted uncomfortably and put his hands in his pockets. He grumbled out the answer.

"Pardon?" Jack asked, leaning towards Gibbs.

"She went'a hell wit Barbossa..."

Jack's face fell. If she went to hell with Barbossa, that meant that Barbossa was going to... _Oh god_. Jack broke out into a run and climbed back down into the longboat.

"Where's Will?" Jack barked, knowing that Gibbs was watching him over the rail.

"He went wit him... whatsa matta, Jack?" Gibbs called down.

"Bugger." was all Jack said, and he paddled as fast as he could through the still open mists, reaching the all too familiar blackness. The blackness opened up to a familiar room, which held a very familiar lady in it.

"Jack! Me boy!" his mother exclaimed, climbing down from her post to greet her only son. She had long, black ringlets, painted red nails, and a deep red gown that shishayed when she walked towards him. "It's been far too long, son..."

Jack grabbed her throat and pulled the image of his mother close. "Where is she?" he growled.

"Dear, choking me is NOT going to do anything..."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Jack bellowed, and his 'mother' laughed, sprouting horns from

her temples.

"Ye can relax, boy." his 'mother' swatted Jack's arms away, and fixed her raven hair.

"Yer precious Elizabeth is safe... no need ta get jumpy now..."

Jack growled and he stepped towards her. "Where did Hector take her?"

"To the docks. He wanted to git his precious ship back... and ta do it, well... ye know what he needs."

Jack grimaced and made his way towards the gate, but his demon mother appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of him.

"Uh uh! I don't care if ye is me son, ye have to pay the price." a languid smile smeared the demon's face.

"The price, ey?" Jack grabbed the horns of his mother and smashed her head into the wall, the crimson blood running out of her cracked skull onto the ground. Jack threw his 'mother' to the side and stepped through the open gate. "Hows that, 'mummy'?"

The demon looked up, her face crooked now. "Aye, son... that'll do."

Jack entered the wretched place, ignoring the sign that read above the door:

ABANDON HOPE, ALL YE WHO ENTER HERE.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Jack ran as fast as he could up the many stairwells, hoping, wishing, praying that he was not too late. The Mourning Star was ruthless when it came to sacrifices- once you sacrifice, there was no point trying to bargain with him.

Jack feared the devil- who doesn't- because in a lot of ways the devil reminded him of Barbossa. Crude, manipulative... always wanting something that he can't have. And if he hurt one hair on Elizabeth's head, he was dead. And this time, it would be permanent.

Jack turned a corner sharply and tripped over something, throwing his arms up and falling flat on his face.

"What the-" Jack sat up, and looked at what he tripped over. "WILLIAM!"

Jack crawled over to the boy, who was laying on his stomach, a small cut etched into his temple. A swelling bruise, turning purple fast, took up most of the left side of his face, like he was hit with something. Jack grabbed his shoulder and pushed Will onto his back, which elicited a small groan of pain from the younger man.

"Jack..." Will brought a shaking hand to his head. "Elizabeth..."

Jack gripped Will's shoulders. "Where did he take her?"

Will couldn't talk, he was too much in pain, but he pointed up to where Barbossa took Elizabeth. Jack looked over his shoulder, and saw Liz all the way on the top, hanging from a crucifix.

"BUGGER!" Jack yelled, and left Will to fend for himself.

In reality, it took no time for Jack to clear the stairs leading up to Elizabeth, but to him, it felt like a millennia. Jack knew he was getting closer when he started hearing Barbossa chant and Elizabeth, his precious Lizzie, crying for help.

I'm on my way...

(1)(2)(3)

Will walked behind Barbossa, who was behind Elizabeth, down the many flights of stairs that hell seemed to have. After many arguments, and a death threat coming from Will to Barbossa, Will managed to get into hell with the both of them.

Hell, in itself, wasn't so bad to Will. Of course, he decided not to look over the side or behind him, choosing to just look straight. He had no idea what he would see if he wasn't looking straight into Barbossa's back, and Will really didn't care. Whatever hell had, hell could keep, and Will was going to live by that.

Elizabeth, however, had made the mistake of looking over the side, and Will saw her visibly shudder. She braced herself and continued to walk straight, muttering to herself over and over...

"Doing this for Jack, I have to do this for Jack, Jack is counting on me..." It was like she was reminding herself why she was here and not back in her cozy spot on Jack's bed.

"Aye, keep tellin' yerself tha', Dove." Barbossa snarled. Will looked up at Barbossa's face, which was like stone. "It's the only way ye are goin' to do this."

Will thought there was a difference in his voice, and the way Barbossa carried himself around. His suspicions were high, and he stepped closer to Barbossa, to make sure he didn't do anything... stupid.

Eventually, the smell of sulphur disappeared (though unfortunately not completely gone) and the smell of a sea breeze was abundant. Will blocked his nose, as did Elizabeth - the smell was not pleasant, and when they got closer to the water, they could see white flash beneath the surface.

Corpses.

Elizabeth took a step back towards Will, who reached out and hugged her side, supportively. Elizabeth leaned into his touch, and Barbossa rolled his eyes at them.

"Ah, it's not tha' bad." Barbossa drawled, walking closer to a pile of oars, picking one up and examining it. Will walked towards him, trying to appear threatening.

Will scoffed at him. "How do you expect us to cross this?" He motioned over the vast river.

"I don't."

Barbossa swung the oar, clipping Will across his head, and Elizabeth screamed, rushing over to Will. Barbossa grabbed her and pushed her back, where she fell on her backside, instantly pinned to the ground by skeletal hands bursting out of the ground and latching on to her. She screamed and tried to fight against the hands while Barbossa calmly picked up Will and threw him down a flight of stairs. He turned to Elizabeth, who was still fighting against the hands, and smiled that wicked grin of his.

"Now... what was I going to do?" Barbossa rubbed his chin in thought and then laughed. "Oh yes!"

Barbossa roughly grabbed Elizabeth and pulled up her up, the skeletal hands breaking and falling to the ground, where they buried themselves into the soft dirt. Elizabeth yelped in surprise as Barbossa brought his mouth down on hers and she pulled back, breaking the contact between them.

"Been waiting ta do that, Dove." Barbossa grinned and Elizabeth scratched his face, causing him to drop her, and she scurried to try to get away, a sense of panic rising in her chest. Barbossa was quick and caught her, laughing.

"Yer not getting away that easily, Dove..." Barbossa threw Elizabeth over her shoulder and gripped her kicking legs. "We are goin' ta go see a man 'bout a ship... care to join me?"

Elizabeth fainted from the fright, and Barbossa just laughed. It was definitely easier to handle her this way.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth woke up, feeling like she was being stretched across a plank of wood. She went to rub her eyes, but found that both of her hands were tied fast above her head.

What the...?

She looked up, and gasped when she was tied to a cross of some sort, and was... suspended... about a thousand feet above a fire pit...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and felt tears burn her eyes.

"Glad yer awake ta enjoy this..." Elizabeth snapped her head to the location of the sound. "I'm just about to start."

Barbossa was standing straight, about two feet away from her, holding his sword up. Elizabeth's vision blurred as she began crying.

"Why?" was all she could say.

Barbossa leaned towards her. "Because I want me ship back." Barbossa swore. "I want me bloody ship back, and NOTHING is going ta stop me!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's not your ship." she watched as Barbossa stepped away from her, looking like he had just been slapped. "The Pearl could NEVER be yours!"

"We'll see about that, won't we, love?" Barbossa brought the tip of his sword out and brushed it against Elizabeth's stomach, which she realized now was bare. She hissed as it sliced her skin, and bit her lip to help her not scream out in pain.

"The Black Pearl is Jack Sparrow's ship, and she will remain as such!" Elizabeth cried when Barbossa slit her stomach again, this time a little deeper, and felt the blood run out of the wound. "You are not going to get her! She belongs to Jack, just as Jack belongs to her... Oh, GOD!" she cried as another mark was made upon her skin.

Barbossa was starting to feel agitated, and each time Elizabeth said Jack's name, he cut her a little deeper, watching as the blood fell out of her and into the fiery pit below. It was as if Barbossa was feeding it- with each drop, the fire grew.

"If you say his name ONE MORE TIME, I swear I'll slit ye through!" Barbossa barked out, waiting for her to mutter the name. She cried... like a woman, she cried. It was worst than hearing Jack's name, and Barbossa decided to end her misery. He brought his blade back, and went to go plunge it into the poor woman's stomach, but instead found himself being plowed into the ground, a heavy weight on top of him.

"JACK!" Elizabeth called out, not believing her eyes.

Jack Sparrow was now fast around Barbossa's stomach, clutching Barbossa's neck and squeezing as hard as he could. Barbossa dropped his sword, and grabbed Jack's hand, trying with all his might to pry off Jack's fingers. He brought his legs up, and kicked, sending Jack backwards, grinning with satisfaction as the younger pirate landed painfully on his back. Barbossa gripped his sword and stood up, standing over Jack.

He let loose a battle cry, and brought the sword down.

Jack managed to roll out of the way and got to his feet. He quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked Barbossa's next attack. Jack began advancing on Barbossa, using his quickness to his advantage.

Elizabeth was watching them when she felt a heat flicker along the bottom of her feet. She looked down to see that the fire had crept it's way up. She began whimpering, and looked over at Jack, who was too busy fighting with Barbossa.

"Ja- Ja- Ja-" she began stammering. "JA-AAAAAA-ACK!"

Jack backhanded Barbossa, who reeled back from the blow, and turned to look at Elizabeth. The flames began dancing around her legs, and Jack's eyes widened. Barbossa used this advantage to push Jack forward, and Jack grabbed the ledge, turned around and kicked up. Barbossa fell on his back, and Jack climbed the railing, reaching out for Elizabeth.

Barbossa knocked into Jack's legs, and Jack held on to Elizabeth and the post, so he wouldn't fall down.

"Bugger!" Jack cursed, and climbed up, going to his feet, standing on top of the crucifix. Barbossa went to stab Elizabeth, but Jack kicked Barbossa out of the way, and jumped back down on the ground.

Jack grabbed Barbossa and pushed him back into the wooden railing. Barbossa's eyes went wide as his sword fell out of his hands, falling into the fiery pit. Jack punched Barbossa in the jaw and grabbed his shirt, pulling his face close to his.

"I'd say Goodbye, if I were you." Jack growled.

Barbossa laughed calmly. "I wonder, Jack, what was said between the Almighty and Lucifer before Lucifer was sent down?"

Jack spat in Barbossa's face. "Since I guess I am playing the revered one, probably this..." Jack growled, and whispered into Barbossa' ear. "GO. TO. HELL."

And with that, Jack pushed Barbossa, and watched as his former first mate fell into the bright flames of the Underworld. The fire died down immediately, getting the sacrifice it needed, and Jack heard Elizabeth cry.

"Jack!"

"Elizabeth-" Jack rushed towards her, and bent forwards to grab the end of the crucifix she was tied to. He began pulling on it, bringing it closer to him.

By this time, Will had appeared and helped Jack carefully bring the cross down. Jack took a knife from out of his boot and cut the bounds around Elizabeth's wrist. Elizabeth immediately wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

Jack dropped the knife and held onto her, kissing her hair and whispering comforting things to her. Will had taken up the task of untying the ropes around her feet.

As soon as she was free and calm, she stood up, her arm still tight around Jack's waist.

"We have to get out of here." Will said, hurriedly. "I don't know how much time we have left here."

Jack nodded, and took his coat off, wrapping it around Lizzie. She was beginning to shiver from the sudden coldness in the air, and her being topless wasn't helping.

"No. We have to get that globe." Elizabeth argued, and both men looked at her strangely.

"Why?" Will asked.

"I agree with him, luv. We need ta git out of here- screw the globe thing!" Jack said, motioning for her to follow him out.

"NO! I went through Hell and almost DIED to get this fucking globe, and I AM GOING TO GET IT!" Lizzie stood her ground, and walked past the two men.

"But we don't need to give it to Norrington anymore!" Will argued, following Elizabeth up to the docks. "So why do we have to go get it?"

"Because, Will, we deserve it and I want to know what this thing does!"

Will sighed and looked at Jack, who just shrugged. "No use fighting her, mate. Let's just let her do her thing and get out of here."

Will and Jack watched as Elizabeth walked down the docks, looking for the Flying Dutchman. When she found it, she wasted no time in jumping on the deck of the abandoned ship and walked straight into the Captain's Quarters.

A little while later...

Jack sat down on the docks and waited, while Will paced around nervously. It had been about a half hour since Elizabeth went on the Flying Dutchman, and there was no sign of her.

Jack was beginning to grow impatient, clicking his tongue in a methodic pattern, which caused Will to go insane.

"Will you stop doing that?" Will asked just as Elizabeth walked out of the cabin, grinning and clutching onto a slimy bag.

Jack stood up and walked over to her, reaching his hand out to help her climb up onto the docks.

"Didja find what you were looking fer?" Jack asked, slightly agitated.

"I did." Elizabeth smiled as she held up the bag.

"Good. Let's get out of here." Jack grabbed Elizabeth and steered her towards the way to the gates.

"Aww, but Jack, don't you want a summer home here?" Elizabeth joked, enjoying the looks she was getting from her lover.

"Hardy har har."

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth winced when Jack brought a warm rag down on her stomach, and bit her bottom lip as he gently wiped away the dirt and blood that had collected in her wounds.

"Your lucky. They're not that deep." Jack wringed out the rag and soaked it in the warm water again.

They were now in their cabin on the Pearl, and Jack was treating Elizabeth's wounds. It felt good to be together in their cabin again... even though they weren't doing what she wanted to do. Jack carefully rubbed the rag along Elizabeth's stomach again, trying not to open her wounds. He dabbed her dry and reached over her to grab come clean clothe to wrap around her, and she gently reached out and cupped his face.

"I missed you." Elizabeth smiled up at him, and saw Jack's eyes soften. "I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again."

Jack smiled back at her, and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you, too, Liz."

He brought his lips down onto hers, and savored the feel of her kissing him back. He moaned as she brushed up against his sex, and grinned into her mouth.

"I think we should bandage you up good and tight before we do that, luv." Jack grinned and kissed his Lizzie again, before sitting up straight and motioning for her to stand up.

Jack, with expertise, began winding the piece of cloth around her small stomach, and when he finished wrapping her up, he gently kissed her against the wrapping.

"What was that for?" Liz asked, giggling.

"A kiss to make it feel better." Jack smiled as Liz sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She tensed up, and Jack quieted her down with a kiss and ordered her to lay back down on the bed.

Jack went to leave Liz to rest, but she reached out and caught his arm, guiding him back down onto the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You need to rest." Jack said, and brushed his lips against hers. "And you can' rest while I'm around."

"I can think of another way to rest than sleeping." Elizabeth claimed Jack's mouth, and parted her lips to allow Jack's tongue to explore her.

She felt better instantly. Jack moved so he was above Elizabeth, but not rubbing against her sore stomach. Elizabeth un-tucked Jack's shirt from his breeches and pushed it up. She watched as Jack sat up and finished the job, his chest muscles rippling as he moved. Elizabeth smiled as he kissed along her jaw line and down her neck, his hands untying the strings that kept her manly pants up.

In a matter of seconds, they were both naked, Jack bent over Elizabeth, claiming her mouth as he entered her. Liz groaned at the sudden contact, and looked into Jack's brown eyes.

"No foreplay?" she joked, and closed her eyes as he began to move.

Jack moaned as he began thrusting deep into her. Oh, God, he missed her. He missed the way she would run her nails down his back, the way she gasped with each thrust. He dropped his head and began sucking on her neck noisily, making his mark on her. She gripped his shoulders and sighed when Jack's mouth left her neck and traveled up to her mouth.

(1)(2)(3)

"To think... we were only suppose to spend our birthdays together." Jack sighed, and rubbed his hand along Lizzie's bare back. Liz laughed, and snuggled closer to him. "I didn't know that we would end up like this."

"You sorry that we did?" Elizabeth asked, playing with his beaded beard.

"No." Jack smirked. "Are you?"

Elizabeth lifted her head to look in Jack's face. "Not at all." she smiled and kissed Jack.

Jack leaned back and made a satisfied noise. "Mmmmm... I feel good."

Elizabeth laughed. She rolled over to the side of the bed and scooped up the bag she plundered from The Flying Dutchman. Jack watched with interest as she opened up the dirty bag and reached in. Jack's eyes went wide when he saw how big this globe thing that Norrington wanted was, and reached out to touch it.

"What does it do?" Jack asked, feeling the coolness of the aqua-marine glass.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I have no idea. It seems like a worthless thing to me." She tapped the glass. "Why James Norrington wants it is beyond me."

Jack carefully took the globe out of Elizabeth's small hands and looked into it. "I don't see anything in it..." Jack shook it. "No sound, so it must be hollow inside..." Jack glanced over at Elizabeth. "I think we need ta go upstream."

Elizabeth made a disgusted face. "Oh god. Not her."

Jack sighed. "I don't think we have a choice, luv. Tia Dalma might be the only one who knows what this globe might be." He gently placed it back into the bag that Elizabeth had opened for him. "Besides... she knows that we are together. She won't try anything."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I still don't trust her." she sighed as she layed back down next to Jack, her stomach feeling a little sore. "There is something about her that makes me insides go all weird."

Jack smiled as Elizabeth placed her head on his chest. He didn't refute her words, knowing full well that you shouldn't put trust in a witch like Tia Dalma. But they had no choice - it was either go to Tia's or sit and wonder what the hell the globe thing did.

But for now, Jack thought, as he felt his eyelids become heavy and close, he was just happy to be laying next to Lizzie- the lady he had no shame in admitting he loved.

THE END


End file.
